An intermittent recording method, called “time-lapse”, is known as a moving image recording method. This is a method for recording an image at a lower frame rate than usual, that is, in a time-lapse manner, and enables recording for a longer time period than usual to the same recording medium. Security cameras often employ the time-lapse method, and furthermore a video picture from another security camera may be inserted into a time period gap that is generated by lowering the frame rate. In this case, a moving image in which video pictures from a plurality of cameras, that is, video pictures of a plurality of channels are switched alternately along one time-line, is recorded.
With respect to the moving image in which video pictures of a plurality of channels are recorded together on one time-line, video pictures from each camera, that is, each channel, can be displayed on a monitor with dedicated equipment. In the dedicated equipment of Patent Literature 1, channel number data is added to the frames of video pictures of a plurality of channels, and at the time of reproduction, the dedicated equipment can select only the video pictures of a desired channel from among the video pictures of the plurality of channels by referencing the channel number data.